With the assistance of the Oil, Chemical, and Atomic Workers International Union, this study will investigate excess risk of cancer mortality in a plastics-chemical plant (Union Carbide, Bound Brook, New Jersey) as a prototype for other chemical processing plants. The first phase will be an historical prospective study of a defined cohort of employees to determine current status and cause of death of decedents. If there is evidence of excess cancer risk, a more detailed study by types of exposures or processing will then be made in this and similar plants throughout the country. Also, we propose to develop a mechanism for prospective monitoring of mortality of the plant's employees for rapid identification of new cancer risks. This could serve as a further model for comprehensive cancer surveillance within the chemical industry.